Tomorrow
by Babybird44
Summary: The sun will come out tomorrow. The rain will let the plants grow but your hopes and dream will die away as Michaels comes back to spy on you today. The 1.5 of Nightmares Of The Past, I promise a sequel will be coming soon! NOT A SLASH! Please R&R!


**Hey guys! Okay I know I promised the sequel to Nightmare Of The Past but it's still in the works; so this is 1.5 [basically Reid and his fears of Gary Michaels] Spoiler Alert: ****Prentiss may come back in season 11! :D In honors she is going to be in this story :3 I also did some math and my last story began in 2012 for it to be recent.**

 _We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light. - Plato_

* * *

' _Was I doomed to feel pain for life? Or have my family lie to me every minute? Can I call them my family?'_ "What's going through your mind Spencer," that evil voice asked, "or are you just scared to see me here and not trying to hunt you?"

Reid looked at the table with a straight face. "So why did you come visit me? Wait how did you even know I was alive?" The man asked.

Reid opened the file in his hands and laid it on the table, but said nothing. "Oh I get it, you found out yourself. Did your family lie again?" The man asked with a laugh.

Reid met his eye. "I've been summoned to investigate you." Reid stated. The man laughed at this and stopped immediately. "And who says I'm willing to talk to you?" The man put his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "You'll talk to me because I'm the one who decides your faith, Michaels." Reid growled.

Michaels laughed and coughed slightly. "You know Spence-" "You will address me as Dr. Spencer Reid." "Fine Dr. Spencer Reid, you know when I had you in my place it was amazing because I could do whatever I want with you. I had everything, especially your mother."

Reid slammed his fist down on the table. "Listen you psychopath, answer the question. Why?" Michael's big evil smirk grew bigger. "What do you mean?" Reid sighed but spoke calmly, "You know what I mean, but if you're too idiotic then why me?" Spencer asked.

Michaels smirked then chuckled with turned into a full blown out laughter. "You're so thick aren't you Dr. Spencer Reid? How about let's play a game, f you win I tell you." "And if I lose?" Michaels look was horrifying and evil was written as he spoke his request. "Do you agree to the terms?" Spencer looked at the table and bit his lips, while Michaels cheriesed the troubled look.

Spencer nodded. "You know what game right?" Michaels asked. Spencer pulled out a chess board from the side. "I see you came prepared." Michaels noted. "You're easy to read Michaels, I'm white you're black." "Just like my soul." Michaels joked. Spencer didn't laugh, just moved his knight.

 **(I switch the roll of the Queen and King. So that's the King now moves like the Queen and vis versa with the Queen.)**

Michaels nodded and made his move. "You know I always considered you a worthy opponent. You're brother, now he was something! An impeccable opponent, I would have love to die by him. Nope I got the runt." Reid didn't even flinch just started as his eyes didn't shine, Spencer only made his move.

One after another and the only pieces left were a knight and two kings. "Wow Spencer just wow. How am I winning? I have two pieces and you only have your one king." Michaels sneered. Reid looked at Michaels with no emotion just moved to the right.

Michaels laughed as Reid boxed himself in a corner. "What are you doing Spencer?" Michaels sneers, "You're going to lose anyways!" Michaels moves his knight near Reid's king.

Reid laughed as Michaels sat back. "You're an idiot Michaels, did you forget what were playing?" Reid asked as he grabbed his king making Michaels move finalized. Michaels gasped when he saw his mistake, "N-no, it was a mistake. Please let me retry." "Your game ends here Michaels."

Reid moved his king across and tilted Michaels' King over. "Now answer my question, why me?" Reid said with emotionless eyes. Michaels smiled and nodded. "Because you were the easy target." Spencer shook his head. "No, now tell me the truth."Spencer demanded.

Michaels stared at Reid with a confused face. "I told you the truth Spencer. It's because you're an easy target." Michaels looked at Spencer with complete honesty.

Reid got up from his chair and walked to the mirror, right behind Michaels chair. "Spencer, I know you don't believe me but that is the honest truth. I wanted Riley but you always got in the way." Michaels admitted.

Reid felt the burning anger in his body boil. "Why? You could have just dressed in a black ski mask and ran away with Riley." Reid suggested. "Are you telling me how I should have kidnapped your big brother?" Michaels asked. "No i'm telling you that was your mistake, to mess with me." Reid corrected. Michaels laughed and turned around to faces Reid.

The room grew loud with a boom. Michaels' body

* * *

collapsed halfway on the table, with a huge hole through his forehead. Reid was breathing heavy as his hand went numb as his gun felt like a thousand pound.

A song filled the air. _'Don't cry baby, don't say a word papa's gonna give you what you deserve. Oh papa dearest I know what I want, I don't care what the cost. Don't cry baby, don't say a word papa's gonna give you what you deserve._

Reid shot out of the hotel bed panting. Shooting out of bed made Reid fall to the floor with a thud, not really helping Reid gain his breath back. Morgan hear the thud and quickly turned on the light, to only see Reid on the floor.

Morgan quickly went to Reid who was starting to get his breath back. "Whoa Reid relax." Reid nodded gulping in big breaths of air. "Good, just breath okay Reid." Morgan whispered.

After Reid was able to breath, he nervously looked at Morgan. Morgan just helped Reid up and onto the bed sat next to each other for a while when Morgan finally got the courage to ask Reid. "What was your dream about?" Reid looked at Morgan and asked. "Do you believe that everything you see or hear is a warning for the future?"

Morgan looked at Reid. "Sometimes. Why?" Reid looked back at the floor then outside to the cold rainy night. "Then I don't want to wake up tomorrow, even if Michaels is dead."

* * *

 **That's it guys sorry if it keeps posting and stuff :/ Also most likely this week you'll see the sequel to** _Nightmare of the past._ **Please R &R!**


End file.
